Blood of the Dovah
by ImpatientGeek
Summary: Erik is a normal teenager, he's into the Ancient Nord ruins, his Dragon Stone phone, and that sweet sword he saw in the blacksmith. But his life changed... All because he answered that stupid question in class. (Skyrim Modern AU)
1. Prologue: A Hero's Beginning

A/N: What is up my dudes. (And gals. Can't assume gender now, can I?)

(WARNING, LONG A/N: SKIP IF YOU DON'T GIVE 2 CHICKEN STRIPS)

Believe it or not, I'm alive. *Defends self from the angry hands reaching through the internet to strangle me.* Look, hear me out, okay? *Hands reluctantly chill* Okay. Ready? I lost my tablet...

Yes, yes. A mediocre excuse at best, but I'm not kidding. (Yes I write on my outdated tablet. Chill!) But insead of leaving you forever, I decided to do a whole new story.

No, I'm not done with aCoT or Changed. This just takes first priority now. I know where aCoT is going, but I've 0 ideas for Changed. I actually have a plot for this, and I'm not it letting slip away into the chaotic mess that is my brain.

Now to the real point. This is a MODERN AU with OC's. If that's not your cuppa Starbucca, then go read some SYOT or something. If you've read my other fic, you know how I feel about them. (*Shudders*)

I've read a ton of modern AU, but not all of them are... Um... Well...

Okay! They're not the best fics I've ever read.

Which is why, as always, HELPFUL criticism is more than welcome. (Key word there. Not that anyone has flamed me... Yet.)

I'm trying to make a unique story out of an immortalized, and beloved franchise.

Another important note is... I'm writing this in FIRST PERSON, Just like I was taught. This should be a step above aCoT if I do it right. But...

I keep pacing it too fast, so I'm going to make this more of a prologue than a first chap.

TELL ME if I'm going too fast, or too slow for that matter.

By the way... This is going to be updated WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT. No schedules I can't keep up with. Same with the other stories. I have lapses in my writing motivation, and inspiration. I'm not going to write if I don't feel like it. There wouldn't be any soul in it, and therefore, would be the crappiest thing you'd read that day.

I DON'T want to give you sucky chapters. Seriously.

I've done it before and it, well, sucked. (Changed, Chapter 2 baby. Woo. Please don't read it.)

And... That's it. Thanks for putting up with my rant. (If you did.) Now, let's get on with it.

I present to you...

 _Blood of the Dovah, Chapter One/Prologue: A Hero's Beginning_

~/\~*~/\~

I looked up at the clock. '3 more minutes, Erik, you can DO this! Now, what do I have after-'

"What about you Mr. Leif?" The teacher, Mr. Kjell, asked me with an innocent look. By the Nine, that man knew exactly when I wasn't paying attention.

I put on my best thoughtful look, swept my blond hair out of my eyes and said, "Can you please repeat the question? I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

Of course, I can only use this tactic very rarely, as it didn't work mid class. But, like any teacher that cares about the education of his students, he looked pleasantly surprised, but curious.

"Okay Mr. Leif. What is the name of the Barrow near Riverwood, and when was it discovered? And why is my question confusing?

I blinked in surprise. I better think of something fast... "I thought you said Rorikstead. Sorry."

"Oh," Mr Kjell said with a knowing smirk, he definitely knew I spaced out, "Carry on."

I took a deep breath, and entered 'Professor Mode',

"The name of Riverwood's local Barrow is Bleak Falls. And is that last bit a trick question? Because Bleak Falls has dominated it's mountain peak since the Ancient Times." I thought for a moment and continued, "Unless you're asking when it was explored."

Everyone in the room was staring at me in amazement. Why I don't know, I just answered a question for Talos' sake.

"Well done, Erik!" Mr. Knell exclaimed, "That's the best answer I've gotten all day!"

Oh. Um.

"Thanks?" I said, right before the bell rang sweet with freedom. I packed up my stuff and I was nearly out the door when Mr. Kjell stopped me.

"Erik? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um. Sure, I've got a few. What do you need?" I said, hoping it wouldn't take too long. I had to take my sister, Silje, home today.

"I wanted to know where you got your information about Bleak Falls. It isn't in the textbook," He said with a raised eyebrow.

But Bleak Falls Barrow WAS in the text. Well, it was briefly mentioned. If you could call the name stated in the list of known Ruins a brief mention.

"Well... I've been interested in the Ancient Nords since I was a child. When I saw the list of ruins... I kinda looked all of them up... And-"

"Erik, I'm very impressed. Most people your age aren't interested in their past at all, and even if they do, they most certainly wouldn't go out of their way to learn more than they need.

"So, I'd like you to have these, I found them years ago, and haven't had a use for them other than decor," He said, reaching into his desk for something.

"Mr. Kjell, I was happy to do it, you don't need-" I tried to protest, but he cut me off.

"No, I insist, take them. I'm sure they'd be better off with you." He stated, pressing several books in my hands. I thanked him, and was about to leave when I turned and decided to ask, "Hey Mr. Kjell? Have you read these?"

He smiled and said, "Never opened them once, there's a reason there isn't many left."

~/\~*~/\~

I got to my locker, put my stuff away, and was about to stick Mr. Kjell's books in my pack, but something stopped me. What did he mean there weren't many left?

I grabbed one off the top of the stack and put the rest in my bag.

I cracked it open slowly, just in case they were fragile. The text was filled with ancient runes. "Huh, go figur-"

A bright flash came from the book and blinded me for a bit. Did anyone else see it? When I could see again, I gave the hallway a once over. Huh. Doesn't look like anyone else noticed. That's when I realized,

"My book is gone!" I yelled maybe a touch to loudly.

People were giving me odd looks, but I was too worked up to care. Where did it go? Did someone swipe it from me while I was blinded? No I thought had a good hold on it. I would have noticed if the book was taken. 'Okay, Erik. Think. What happened after the flash?'

'Umm. The book blinded me... And I felt the book leave my hands...'

That settles it. I must have dropped it in surprise and somebody stole it.

I was pissed. Who steals a book? I mean, if your gonna steal from somebody, might as well make it good. Right?

~/\~*~/\~

Once I had chilled out a bit, I continued my walk out of school so I could pick up Silje who was waiting right outside.

"Come on, Erik what took you so long?" She said, shooting me a glare.

"Someone stole something from me, okay? I was busy looking for the dirty thief." I grumbled.

Silje's fake annoyance melted and was replaced by concern, "Oh my gods. What was it?"

"A book Mr. Kjell lent me. Well, I think he lent them to me. It didn't seem like he wanted them back."

"Oh, okay," Silje said, "but can you take me to Lydia's house now?" And just like that, her sisterly concern was gone.

I sighed and pointed to my beat up pickup I called my Horse.

"Yay!"

~/\~*~/\~

After I dropped Silje off, the Horse broke down halfway to my house. Naturally, in a sketchy neighborhood. Seeing as my phone was dead, I'd have to walk it.

This was one of those times I wish I had that sword gramps left me.

I saw somebody peer at me with a thoughtful face, like he was deciding if I was worth mugging.

Then his eyes widened. He said some choice words of wisdom, and scrambled into his house.

What was he so afraid of? Sure, I'm a big guy, but he was definitely packing a dagger. I'd get stabbed, looted and left to bleed out in about 12 seconds.

Then I turned around and saw it. The huge, buff guy that was backing a group of teens against a wall.

"Someone help! PLEASE!" One girl yelled.

"No one's watching. No one hears your screaming." Beef Boy said, coming slowly closer to the group.

'Oh I'm gonna regret this...' I thought before yelling at Beef Boy,

"Hey! I don't think they're interested!"

"Huh? Who you?" He grunted, turning around only to see my fist slamming into his nose.

"Owwwww!" Both of us yelled. His face must've been made of solid ebony or something.

"Hehehe. Tiny boy try to fight me. Gave me ouchie. I do same!"

Beefy flailed wildly trying to land a hit. I ducked a swipe and was about to go in for another hit, when he _nailed_ me with a straight punch. I flew backwards probably 3 or 4 feet, and hit the ground hard.

I nearly passed out because the pain was so intense. That hit definitely broke a few ribs. I struggled to my feet, only to take a step and fall again.

Beef Boy laughed at me, "Ha! Not so brave now, huh?" I looked at him. I maybe broke his nose. That's it. Well, at least those guys got away. I closed my eyes and prepared for Beefy to send me to Oblivion, when I felt a tingling in my arm.

"What are you doing skinny boy!?" Beefy yelled in alarm.

I opened my eyes to see my hand on fire. It wasn't hurting me and it felt... Different than regular fire somehow. Right then, I had a brilliant idea.

"Stay back! I have the power of the gods on my side!" I said oh-so-convincingly, hoping he was dumb enough to fall for it.

"What? You do?!"

Yep. I wasn't disappointed. He really was that dumb.

"Yes! Haha! You cannot defeat me."

His eyes narrowed, "Which gods?"

Oh, um. "All of them!"

"Then why you no kill me?"

Okay... He was catching on...

"Because I was holding back! I needed to gauge your strength in battle. You are to be the next champion of the gods!"

Beefy's eyes sparkled, "REEEALY?"

"Yes! Really! But if you kill me, you can't get the blessing.

Beefy was confused, but somehow managed to mess up all my progress in one fell swoop.

"Don't you mean, kill you, get power?"

"No! I will destroy you if you try-" I was cut off by Beef Boy again.

"Not if I destroy you first toothpick!"

Oh. That was the last draw. Nobody calls me toothpick.

"Eat fire, cow face!" I turned the flaming hand toward him. The fire shot from my hand like a hose, hitting the midget giant all over.

He screamed in agony and tried to block it, only causing himself further injury. He then fled from my new found mighty powers.

I just watched him run. It was kinda funny how fast he could move.

Right about then, the group from earlier peeked around a wall and saw me in all my glory standing there, bloody, and with my hand still on fire.

"You okay?" I asked, well, more like wheezed, but eh.

One girl nodded but the others were petrified, like I was just as scary as Beefy. I gave a smile anyway, and dropped to the ground, but didn't black out. I felt a fresh wave of pain wash through me.

The girl that nodded ran over to me and started yeling, "Are you okay? Oh my gods, are you dead?!

"Nah," I moaned, "Takes more than a baby giant to put Erik Leif down."

She laughed at my pitiful attempt to keep my masculinity then began scolding me.

"Why did you do that? What if you died? You shouldn't be so reckless!"

"Who, me?" I quipped

"Yes, you!"

'Funny, her hair is the same color as mine.' I thought before steeling myself to give a mini speech.

"Look," I managed to gasp out, "I couldn't just stand by and let you get killed by Beef Boy, or worse. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

She looked seriously touched, but started cracking up shortly after.

"Beef Boy?" She giggled.

"Yeah, I called him Beefy for short."

She started full on laughing, and I did too, but it hurt like Oblivion.

~/\~*~/\~

A/N: So, that's the prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I kinda feel like Erik got the flames spell maybe too fast, but I needed to explain why your character in Skyrim knows 2 spells already. So.

Reader: "But Geek! He only knows flames!"

Yes, yes, I'm getting to that.

*Grumbles*

Jeez. Erik will end up figuring out how spell books work by the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be Helgen, and all that it involves.

...

I have some random stuff for you, along with a desperate plea.

Put yourself in Beefy's oversized shoes. What if a guy with a flaming hand comes up to you, claiming to have the power of the gods, and saying that you were the next champion. What would be your reaction?

There wasn't a good place in the prologue to describe Erik's looks, so he'll be described fully in the first chap.

One last thing... I'm in dire need of a beta. Like, DIRE. I looked over this three or four times to make sure I caught all the big mistakes. And I'm sure I missed at least one. Also somebody other than my biased friends to bounce ideas off of. Be aware that you might be called back once I have you, so be prepared for a long term.

So I'm looking for another pair of eyes. P.M. me if your interested!


	2. Chapter 1: Execution Blues

Hey... So, I'm back... hehe, don't kill me please...

Well, I decided that I hated Chapter 1, so I've scrapped it completely using a prompt from ImpatientNerd (My might-as-well-be-twin-sister.).

The conversation went a little like this:

"Geek?"

"Yeah?"

"Instead of a field trip in your Skyrim fic, he should be going to a correctional facility for juvenile delinquents. 'Cause he basically attacked Beefy. The town guard sees the footage of the fight, and ships him off to the Helgen Correctional Facility."

"..."

"..."

"You're a genius Nerd."

"I know. (troll face)"

So... That's what I'm doing with the new and improved Chapter 1. Making it more believable, because in hindsight, the field trip idea didn't make much sense. Don't hate me (XD)

(Page Break)

I slowly wake up. My eyes start to open, but I snap them shut again with a hiss. This headache is _killing_ me.

Someone pokes me, and I open my eyes once again, deciding to deal with the pain. Might as well see where they're taking me, right?

"Hey, you're finally awake,"

"I don't wanna be. Everything hurts." I said.

He chuckled and leaned in closer and whispered, "Next time, do what the guards say, they're not very fond of us.

"So, who are you, and what are you in for?" He asked me. I guess he noticed me spacing out. I was half annoyed, but it was nice having somebody who wasn't a A-hole to talk to.

"I'm Erik Leif. I'm here for assault. I saved a group of freshmen from a half giant, but the footage looked like he was just hanging out on the sidewalk. It didn't catch the guys he was about to mug.

He looked shocked.

"Yep. Sucks to be me right? One minute I'm saving innocent teenagers, the next I'm being shipped off to jail. What about you?

He glanced at a dude behind him. He was gagged, and he looked oddly familiar.

"Ralof," He said, " And I was helping him."

"Who's he?" I asked. Nobody was that wanted... except-

"Ulfric Stormcloak." Ralof said.

Well, that's why he looked familiar. His wanted posters were everywhere.

"You mean _the_ Ulfric Stormcloak. Leader of the rebellion?"

"Yep, the Imperials are executing us for treason... which makes me wonder why _you're_ on this bus."

I felt like I got hit with a warhammer. I was going to die in just a few minutes.

I looked around and saw that everyone was much older than me. Most of them in their late 20's. I was on the wrong bus. That must be it. I only just turned 18. They can't kill me for assault.

Right?

I looked at Ulfic. He looked outraged, but all of a sudden, he hung his head. I wondered why, but then it hit me.

He probably felt like it was his fault that I was going to... going to die.

"It's not your fault, sir." I said, right then and there coming to terms with my imminent death.

Ulfric looked up.

"My bad luck just finally got the best of me; that's all."

His eyes displayed an emotion I couldn't read. Relief? Sadness? Whatever it was, he looked straight at me and nodded.

The bus suddenly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Some guy in the back asked.

Ralof chuckled sadly. "Why do you think? End of the line."

He looked at me. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

Under the guards watchful eyes, we exited the bus and walked into a courtyard where a line of soldiers waited. I guess they're shooting us today.

A woman in uniform yelled, "Step towards the wall when we call your name. One at a time!

The man beside her began, "Ulfric Stormcloak."

He grunted, and walked to the wall across from the firing squad.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." Ralof said.

They called Ralof next. They went through the list until there was only me and one other guy left.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

To say he panicked would be an understatement. He screamed, "NO! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" And booked it towards the gate.

The captain raised her hand and closed her fist. A shot rang out, and Lokir was dead before he hit the ground.

The captain looked toward the group lined against the wall. "Anyone else feel like running?"

Nobody answered.

The man looked at his list, and then at me in confusion.

"Wait. You there. Step forward."

I did as he asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Erik Leif of Whiterun."

He looked at the captain.

"What should we do? He's not on the list." He said.

Relief flooded through me. This was all just a misunderstanding! I could serve my six months and be a free man!

That's when my world came crashing down.

"Forget the list. He dies with the rest."

I saw red. Something inside me roared with fury. I was pushed toward the wall by one of the guards. I turned and snarled, and he actually backed off. Some big shot general started jabbering at Ulfric, who was grunting in protest, when a distant noise echoed through the mountains. An odd cry; not something I'd ever heard before.

"What was that?" List Guy asked.

The general looked unconcerned, "It's nothing. Carry on."

A priestess came forward and began to give us our last rites, when a prisoner walked forward. "For the love of Talos, shut up, and lets get this over with."

"As you wish..."

The man was led forward and promptly shot.

The prisoners all started yelling at once, but were silenced when the cry rang out again, this time much closer.

Something was coming.

(Page Break)

[A/N: I felt like this chapter was too short, so I decided to explain why Erik is here a little more. It'll help with an idea I have for later in the fic, so bear with me for... Chapter 0.5? A flash back? I dunno. Enjoy anyways!]

I sat in my hospital bed, relaxing after the fight with Beef Boy... Hey, don't give me that! Saving innocent children is hard work!

...Plus, relaxing was the only thing I could really do with 4 broken ribs, 3 bruised knuckles and a mild concussion, and that's not counting all the cuts, abrasions, and other assorted minor injuries thrown in for extra flavor.

Anyway, I was relaxing when some guy in a suit came into my room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Leif." He said rather politely. He had bad news, I could tell.

"Just Erik, please. Mr. Leif makes me sound like my deadbeat dad."

Oops. Didn't mean to pull the sympathy card. I might need that later. Of course,he was shocked, but his face melted back into that friendly smile so fast I almost didn't catch the change. I was impressed.

"Erik it is then," He said, "I'm Mr. Hanil. I'm here to ask you about what you did."

"Okay, shoot."

Mr. Hanil pulled a tablet out of his suitcase, and handed it to me. I looked up at him, confused. "I'm looking at a chibi cat, why?"

He quickly grabbed the tablet back from me, tapped it a few times, and handed it back. This time there was a video. I hit play.

It was my fight with Beef Boy!

"Hey this is-"

"I know. However, this footage is doesn't match up with your story."

"Why not?" I scrolled back through the video, looking for those innocent children.

It's like they were never there.

"It's just the camera angle, they're out of view. They'll tell you the same thing." I said.

"They?" He said with a confused look.

"The people I saved from getting mugged?"

He sighed. "Look. All I see is you attacking this man. I came here for an explanation. _Why_ did you attack that man?"

I was shocked. I needed to prove I was actually trying to help, _fast._

"Because he was about to rob some kids in that ally; or worse. I don't really know, but he had those kids backed against the wall.

"Look, right here, you see Beefy walking closer and closer to that wall?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Beefy?"

"Long story short, I used that name to taunt him away from the kids, but that's later on... Did you see-"

"Yes I see him, and you're starting to actually prove your case; I need more."

"Well, not what I was asking, but good. I was saying, did you see his mouth moving?"

Mr. Hanil squinted at the screen, then his eyes widened.

"See? He was talking to the kids off screen, then when he spins around... here. That's when I called him Beef Boy."

"And hit him in the face." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that too."

"Well, I believe you." Mr. Hanil said.

"Okay. Is that all?" I asked.

"No."

I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. Now you have to prove it in court."

(Page Break)

I'm on a roll today! Two cliff hangers in a row!

Reader: About time Geek, We've been waiting for months...

*Sips milk* Yeah, yeah. I know. Believe it or not, I have a life

Reader: Really? _You?_

Yep. I really do. I'd explain, but you probably don't care. *#$% happens...

On a happier note, I'm 16 now! Yay!

Reader: YOU'RE DRIVING?

*Spits milk everywhere* ... You have a point... Stay off the roads for a couple years.

Reader: I would, but I have a lif- Oh, real funny Geek.

*Troll face* Hopefully next chapter will be a tad sooner. Like I said, I do this when I have time, and actually feel like writing.

Reader: You'd get more views if you posted more often.

... I'll get 'write' on that! Hehehehe.

Nerd: *Throws science textbook at me*

*Flees* Nerd stop. Please.

Nerd: PuNZ ArE mY thInG!1!

Reader: *Sigh*


	3. Update Note

So, I re-did Chapter 1 because I hated it, and realized it doesn't show up on the recently updated page unless I post a chapter...

Sorry. Chapter 3 is in the works though!


End file.
